Klitz Krieg
}} Kelvelitz "Klitz" A. Krieg is a green Inkling who debuted in Ink or Sink at the Art Museum of the series In a Locked Room. He is a Rank X inkling who, unlike the nature of most inklings, is not carefree at all and he's calm and serious instead. He is owned and roleplayed by . Gear Sets Klitz is a neon green inkling boy with his gear set consisting of the Squidfin Hook Cans, Black Inky Rider and Punk Blacks. Before Faded Future, his headgear was the Hero Headphones Replica. For the duration of Season 2A, his gear set consisted of Fake Contacts, Black V-Neck Tee and the Yellow-Mesh Sneakers. His current gear set is retained at his phantom form. History Season 2 Klitz first appears in Ink or Sink at the Art Museum as the green figure Voltaire the Electric Blueberry was chasing at to get into the Art Museum. He quickly disappeared in sight, but he appeared again shortly after Voltaire spots a key. He dropped the entire Locked Room Gang into the practice Segments of the museum. He observed them throughout the three segments until all of the sudden, ink flooded both the segments and the surface. He immediately tried to solve this, but the energy supply was off and he couldn't easily drain the ink through it. Instead, it was best to find the missing 5 Ink Tanks with the Locked Room Gang. He eventually decided to join the gang just to see their potential. He gained a somewhat major role in terms of plot progression in Avoid the Void, then the next episode after that. He connects with a Starly that was appearing a little frequently during the run, and they were both together when a trap was activated. He later encountered the Mysterious Fusion Reaper but ended up protecting the Starly instead as part of his natural instinct. Due to this, Azelf saw the need to really choose him and suggested the two of them to bond with each other for a very short amount of time and make use of it to something. This makes Klitz use one of Voltaire's Pokeballs to catch the Starly. In The Science of Metal Madness, it has been revealed that Klitz is trying to hide his hidden power, as this is not the right time to do so. This hidden power involves his ink turning from neon green to black (that can turn a mist to black), alongside his Splat Roller, getting more aggressive than before and having his eyes turn red in the process. He summons black tentacles to stop Dark Shadow as well, and on that time, was his second time in the same room/area that he used this hidden power while the first isn't shown. This power would later be expanded shortly afterwards in Faded Future'' where it is revealed to be the Phantom Ink, but not much is known about it yet.'' Caverns & Crystals Klitz is Karaleaf's character in Caverns & Crystals. He's the all-out attacker of the group and his class is Samurai. Personality One of the notable powerful Rank X Inklings, Klitz is calm and almost always knows what he's doing. He's serious and never shows any mercy in any battle taking them aggressively, hence his title. He has his anti-social side, preferring to be alone, resulting to him not wanting to start a meaningless conversation and talk much to others. Powers and Abilities Klitz has the same powers and traits of an inkling in addition to being able to perform some martial arts. However, when a certain requirement is required, he'll be able to completely use the power of the Phantom Ink as he achieves his phantom form. Every Phantom Wielder has their own unique power from the ink aside from its common traits, but Klitz's own unique phantom power is currently unknown. His main weapon of choice since he learned how to use weapons is the Splat Roller (Splatoon 2 variant), but when he's at his phantom form, it reveals its true colors as the Phantom Roller. Aside from inking the ground, it can also be swung to hurl globs of ink at your opponents. It has an alternate mode called the "Razor Mode", that can slice enemies with its sharp blades filled with blood from various creatures. Its Sub Weapon is the Curling Bomb. When deployed, the Curling Bomb travels in a straight line across the floor, leaving a trail of Ink and bouncing off of any wall or obstacle it encounters. It explodes after it has traveled its maximum distance. Its Special Weapon is the Atomic Splashdown. The explosion is way larger than the regular Splashdown, almost near to an atomic bomb, but only in a small radius will serious damage occur. It will easily blow back anyone near it as well and can cause an earthquake with varying intensity. Depending on this intensity and strength, however, this can cause Klitz himself to be stunned for a while after its usage. Etymology The name Klitz (which was originally just a random unusual name being thought of) and his last name Krieg combined forms a misspelled "blitzkrieg", referring to his swift movement and victories (even though he has nothing to do with the military). His true first name Kelvelitz is a mix of his known first name and the SI unit of temperature "kelvin", referring to the original concept of him being angered easily with the temperature part itself, but this was toned down. Gallery Klitz_Render_Main_Present.png|SFM Render - Main casual outfit Klitz_Design_1.jpg|Previous design (Hero Headphones Replica headgear) Klitz_Render_Phantom2.png|SFM Render - Phantom Form Appearance Trivia *Klitz is the first non-canon inkling in the IaLR series, before inklings started to become very common in said series nowadays. *While it may not seem like it that much, he actually despises royalty a lot. He has a bad taste towards those who are kings, queens, princes and princesses or at least pretend to be one. This also explains why doesn't go too well with Rosalina. Category:Characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Good characters Category:Inklings Category:Original characters Category:Weapon users